Forum:Sophia Rosie
Category:UnprocessedCategory:First Hunger Games Tribute I knew you were trouble when you walked in... or not. (talk) 22:07, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Sophia is VDA1999's first role-playing tribute. Information Name: Sophia Rosie District (in order of preference): 7, 12, 11 Gender: Female Age: Sixteen Personality: Sophia is a nice and sweet girl, who loves to be happy and chases happiness don't matter the weather. Even though she is overprotected by her parents, she likes the wildness and she would love to be independent, even knowing that it will be almost impossible if she continues living with her parents. She is not hard to make friends, although sometimes she is very selective of with who she will talk. Ever since she lost her best friend, she tries to be the best friend of another person, but is very hard for her. Also, she is brave and courageous, and would not hesitate in doing something. Backstory: Sophia was born in one of the richest families of the entire district, the family of the head peacekeeper. As the only daughter of the head peacekeeper, since she was very young they warned her about the danger that she ran in being reaped as the female tribute. Even though her father knew that the chances of her end up going into the Hunger Games was very small, since the president liked him a lot, and maybe Sophia's slips of paper would "disappear", if you get what I mean. But ever since she was a little girl, she never liked to be overprotected. Since she was able to go to school, they protected her from getting many friends from the poorest parts of the districts, only showing to her the richest kids around District Seven. But when she was thirteen years old, she met a boy in her school who lived in the suburb of the district. She became good friends with him, and he would take her sometimes to the forest, where they would play. She never saw a forest before, because her parents would not let her do that. She and her friend repeated it for months until her father found out from the men who worked in the forests that his daughter usually appeared in that place. Her father didn't believe, so the men asked him to disguise and wait. He did and for his surprise, Sophia came with her friend play out in the woods. Her father only watched and when Sophia left, he came by the young boy and took him to the lowest part of the forest, where he ended up killing the young boy. When Sophia came at the school in the following day, the news came and she did not even suspect that her father was the responsible for it. Ever since that date, whenever she has free time, she goes to the forest, now disguised as a man, to hunt out just for fun. She never became good friends with anyone ever since that date, and she only wants a friend who she can trust. In the reaping day, even against the odds, she was reaped for the Hunger Games, and by one side she got desperate and by another she got happy. She will finally be indepedent. Appearance: Sophia has a long dark-brown hair, which crosses her shoulders and goes until the half of her back. Her hair is usually loose, since she does not worry about it actually, even though everyone calls it her personal weapon. She only traps her hair when she is the forest, which is actually just a small part of her routine, since she is forced to stay at home and she needs to disguise as a man to do not be noticed by the workers there. Along with her long and beautiful hair, another part in Sophia's appearance that actually calls attention is her tiny brown eyes. Inherited from her mother, her eyes are Sophia's favorite part of her body and actually the only one that catches her attention. Sophia has white skin, which gets tanned when the hunting time comes due to the strong sun in her district. She has light pink lips and likes to use dark clothes when she goes out to hunt. Weapon(s): She is actually very good wielding an axe, since to her times hunting out in the forest nearby her district. She observed workers working with axes to get a tree down ever since she was a little kid, so she knows all of the techniques and habilites to wield an axe perfectly. With one of these, she can take a tree down, hunt animals or even kill someone. She can also throw axes, with good aim but no so good hability. Strenghts: Sophia is good at running. Running is one of her secret weapons, since she can run for miles non-stopping and only feel a little bit tired. Her hability with running came from the three years in the forest, and even before when she had to walk to reach her school, which was in the center of the district, placed almost eleven kilometers away from her house. She can run fast in short and long distances, even though the long ones are her secret weapon since she likes to do it usually. Another skill that Sophia gained in her presence in the forest was the fact that she now can recognize plants and animals, and also climb trees actually fast. Weaknesses: As everyone, Sophia has weaknesses too. One of her main ones is the fact that she does not know how to swim. She never had a contact with swimming, because the nearest lake was almost in the frontier with District 8, and her father's workers would see her there and actually tell to her father. Also, she is not the best one with starting a fire, even because she fears fire. Fear: She fears fire. Absolutely everything that contains at least a little bit of fire she tries to do not make contact. She obtained this fear when she was at the forest and a fire started. She was lucky to run out before it could reach her area, but three workers died. Token: A silver bracelet made by her mother. Alliance: Sophia would try to ally with anyone clever enough to understand her plans and trustable enough to do not backstab her. She would never backstab an ally, so she hopes they will never do it to her. Additional Information Family: Marcus Rosie (father) Linda Rosie (mother) Gabi Rosie (grandfather) Trivia *She is the first tribute created by VDA1999 to any roleplaying game. So obviously, she was his first female tribute and the first tribute from district 7. *Out of all, she was the third tribute made by VDA1999 who had a real life picture first than her lunaii.